


Not Another Notch

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 233: History, Yellow.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Not Another Notch

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 233: History, Yellow.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Not Another Notch

~

Hermione knew the moment _she_ arrived. Shivering, she turned away, but it was too late, she’d been spotted. 

“Yellow’s your colour, you look hot.” 

Hermione stiffened. “Go away.” 

“So unfriendly. We’re at a party, aren’t you planning to socialise?”

“Not with you.” She tried to move away, but Pansy grabbed her arm. “Unhand me.” 

Ignoring her, Pansy leaned in. “No,” she whispered. “And you know quite well we’ll be _socialising_ later. The only question’s how I’m going to make you come.” Her hand slid down Hermione’s back, cupping her arse. “With my fingers, my mouth, or your favourite toy?” 

Cursing her weakness, Hermione hissed, “No. Tonight I’m having nothing to do with you. Now, if you’ll excuse me—”

Pansy’s fingers tightened. “Not a chance. You’re trying to hide how you feel about me because of our history or whatever, but it’s time people knew. I’m tired of sneaking around, hiding what we’re doing.” 

Hermione sneered at her. “Isn’t that what you Slytherins are good at? Hiding?”

Pansy’s bright red lips curving upwards, but her eyes were hard. “I think you know exactly what I’m good at, _Hermione_ , and it scares you. Some brave Gryffindor you are. Also, stop deflecting. This isn’t about House affiliation, it’s about us. You and me.”

Growling, Hermione averted her face. “There’s no us! We’ve shagged a few times, so what?” 

Pansy raised an eyebrow. “So what?” Expression serious, she backed Hermione up until she was against the wall. “I’ll tell you so what. What we do isn’t just shagging. You think I don’t see the way you look at me after I make you fall apart? You think I don’t feel the way you cling to me when you come on my tongue?”

“Stop it!” Hermione cried, trying to expunge the images Pansy’s words evoked. “You don’t care about me! I’m just another notch on your bedpost.” 

“Are you mad?” Pansy’s expression went gentle. “You’re the only notch I want anywhere near my bed.” 

Hermione swallowed hard. “You’re serious?” 

“Never more.” Slowly, Pansy drew Hermione close, and as their lips met, applause broke out. Embarrassed, Hermione buried her face in Pansy’s neck. 

“Wanna get out of here?” 

Hermione smiled. “Definitely.”

~


End file.
